Spider-X beginning
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: This is the new beginning for Spider-man aka Peter Benjamin Parker whats in store for our hero looks like a group called the brotherhood have something in store for our dear spider as well as he being captured by a group called hydra and the avengers to his rescue PS. I own nothing please review and enjoy this thrilling and crazy tale of amazing spider-man! and the X-Men
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**New enemies!**

**XMEN evolution Spiderx**

I was not one to not like people especially people that seem trying to help me but last time I trusted someone it ended badly whom you ask well that's where are story begins!

**(Unknown location)**

'Sir the mutant is in the area' Good work locate him and bring him to me.

'Yes sir' a women clad in a white dress with white boots red hair with a yellow diamond shaped on her forehead but what really distinct was her blue skin! She walked down the streets of what appeared to be a alley way following a young man brown mouse colored hair and wore a red hoodie black sneakers wearing a backpack and grey jeans The boy stopped and looked around himself the women shifted and changed into a middle aged old man as not to be noticed by here target? He walked on and came to a stop at a big building the title of it said Daily Bugle the boy walked in,

**(Daily Bugle)**

Inside it was chaos papers were being printed as well as people running about like chickens with their heads cut off! One woman sat at her desk she waved the boy over, hey Betty he said nervously. Betty looked up and gave him a warm smile hey peter she looked at how nervous he was she clicked a button and spoke into a microphone. Mr. Jameson Mr. Parker is here to see you and please be gentle,

Out popped a flat topped shaved and aging Mr. Jameson his mustache was grey and he only looked Hitler like with it, PARKER! Where have you been I been calling you!

Peter stumbled slightly back and he nervously said I –I'm sorry Mr. Jameson I was tired and I got the photos you wanted of spider-man sir…

the man was quite silent he flicked out a cigar from his pocket and started puffing on it, peter grabbed a manila folder from his satchel J.J.J grabbed them quite quickly from him. He looked through them crap, crap, mega crap! How about I give you 50 for all three of them.

Peter wasn't one much to ask for more but he tried his luck. 250,

250! Do I look like I'm made of money parker! Peter snatched the manila folder and said ok maybe I'll just go to another place, Mr. Jameson quickly grabbed it back took one more look and said fine 300 Mrs. Brant please give parker his check! He grumbled kids these days as he left, Peter took the check and walked out he felt a familiar tingle at the back of his head call it a sixth sense but he calls it his spider- sense he looked around nothing that he could see that could be setting it off?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

SpiderX

The shades kid

**(Outside Midtown High)**

A red 64 mustang rolled up to Midtown high? 'This place professor' (yes yes cerebro picked up a mutant signature here two someone must be following the boy?)

a boy with red ruby quartz shades stepped out of the mustang he wore a black jacket and some brownish jeans with black sneakers, another man gruff as he was almost looked like a biker dude with a bad sixties hair cut came out and went to the back and unfolded a wheelchair. He helped a man with quite a bald head and grunted

"You sure this is where he is chuck?"

Yes I am sure, now Scott I need you to be a student for now and see if you can find the mutant or at least keep whoever following the boy away we'll be hear call us if you need anything or if your in trouble,

The boy known as Scott nodded and walked into the school…

**(Inside class 103)**

A girl with blonde hair and a v-neck t-shirt and a skirt and black heels sat at a desk meant for partners alone she sighed, (he's late again,)

The teacher looked at her um Mrs. Stacy are you alright and where is peter?

She was just about to answer when in burst a sweat drenched and slightly bruised peter parker.

Well um please take your seat next to Mrs. Stacy, peter immediately sat next to her. Peter turned his head so he couldn't meet the LOOK. But the old parker luck kicked in and he was forced to meet it, Gwen I- he was cut off immediately by her

No let me guess it was another fight with a villain peter! I think you need to lay off the fighting for a bit look at you! She pointed to the bruise on his cheek not hidden enough by make up?

**(LOCKERS)**

The classroom door opened and in walked a kid with brown hair and really weird eighties red shades looking glasses. The teacher looked at him and asked hello may I help you?

Um yes the kid spoke my names Scott summers I'm a new student here. He handed the teacher a schedule he said well welcome to midtown Scott please take a seat next to Mr. Flash Thompson.

He willingly sat down; Flash ignored him and kept texting? Peter ignored him but he felt like he was boring holes in his head, nothing seemed off about him he just really creeped him out. Bye the end of class peter swore he was talking to someone he ignored it and went straight to his locker. The kid seemed to follow him he turned to his locker combination grabbed what he needed and closed the locker and standing right there was another boy OH MY god good thing he was used to it or he be clinging to the ceiling? Um hi oh sorry to bother you are peter parker

Yes why do you ask um? The next words that left the kids mouth shocked him so hard he almost fainted.

**Cliffhangers tell me more ideas please review I own nothing marvel does! Also peace out spidey out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

SpiderX

The Web of Truth

_**First I would like to thank Spidermanfan1 for the ideas really awesome bro and thanks I was running out of ideas.**_

**(Unknown location)**

A grunt was heard in the hall of a training room a girl wear a skin tight black outfit was punching a punching bag. Its stuffing and sand poured out at the final blow, sweat beaded off her forehead, a voice was heard around the room. Good work X-23 she bowed in the presence of a man wearing a helmet that covered most of his face and a flowing purple cape behind. He had a look of what others would call controlling power,

he grinned your almost ready there is a mutant I need you to catch for me mystique cannot follow him more since he is a high school student almost college.

I need you to follow him he handed her a picture with a kid with scruffy brown hair and grinning. His name is Peter parker? He will be perfect strong edition for our brotherhood he will be useful in taking down the XMEN!

The girl known as X-23 nodded and immediately left. Yes perfect indeed for a mutant how have you evaded us for so long he thought. The lights turned off from their

**(LOCKERS)**

Peter stood there in shock at what this kid said he said he knew who he really was his powers his family everything but how he thought!

The kid nodded my names Wade Wilson he shook his hand. I know what you're thinking but I have someone who wants to meet you please don't make this hard ok don't run from the hellfire group they know who and everything about you?

Peter stood in disbelief and sighed fine but if it's a trap I am gone before you can even say thwip! Wade nodded and grinned ok meet us here tomorrow at 3:00 he handed peter an envelope with a note inside. He sighed let's hope I can make it or aunt may will have my head! He put the envelope inside his back pack and looked up to see wade was gone like he never existed, he thought odd?

**(Somewhere outside school)**

Peter was getting ready to leave when the kid named Scott walked up to him hey you! Peter looked straight at him he sighed wishing this day would end! The guy sort of looked nervous. I have someone who wants to talk to you its urgent and I think you might need to listen.

As soon as he said that out walked and wheeling an odd bald man with a rough biker looking guy who looked quite annoyed,

Hello peter I am Professor Charles Xavier I run a school for mutants for those who have special powers no one else has. T

his here you must already know by now is Scott and this is Logan. He only grunted in reply, peter stood their quite confused what he had to say he wondered? He explained him about how mutants appear it comes from what he called an X-gene and he explained to him about how he could learn to control his powers.

I am a telepath and Scott here can shoot lasers from his eyes he exclaimedBut peter interrupted so ruby quartz can stop it from shooting everywhere

yes he said surprised? And he explained later we'll speak more later they left in the red mustang and peter stood their confused what's next a spider prophecy he quipped and skateboarded home

**I like to thank everyone for the moral support! Review more often on my other stories to!**


	4. Chapter 4

SpiderX

It begins?

Peter was lost in thought at the moment the starts shining down on our young hero. He sighed you know Bruce I'm lost first I got some guy in a wheelchair wanting me to join their so called school for gifted kids and another feeling of being watched all the time what should I do Bruce?

(The gargoyle statue that peter visits when in distress) says nothing. Your right Bruce I should see what this schools about first is before I accept!

Thanks Bruce you're the best and cheapest superhero teenager therapist ever and with that Spider-man patted the gargoyles head and swung off. Spider-man was on his way over to visit a certain blond one and only Gwen Stacy when he was hit in the back hard. OW! He rubbed his head and cleared his vision of stars before looking at his attacker.

The guy had blond hair that spiked white and a furry brown leather jacket he had a toothy grin on his rugged face his eyes showed cold searching prey and he was tall as well his shoes were brown he wore lots of brown. He spoke roughly

"_Hey kid why don't you come with me nice and easy and I won't have to hurt ya"_

Peter had only one thing on his mind at that moment "RUN" and he did just that, He webbed the big man's feet together than took off up the wall.

The man only grinned out of now where a blue heel kneed Spider-man in the gut he coughed for a good second all breath left him. _Hello spider-man magneto requires your presence, _peter looked at her no thank you I have had my fair share of crazy master plots this morning he quipped which earned him a good roundhouse kick from the blue figure.

Spider-man dodged the next attack flipping the mysterious woman on her back, _Saber tooth it's a drag situation._ Spider-man looked at the presumed man named saber tooth break free of his webbing and charge at him. At the last second he dodged saber tooth sending him right into the woman, saber tooth mumble sorry mystique_. Don't worry_ she smiled,

peter didn't get time to comprehend on what's happening he felt extremely cold all of a sudden he felt weak like he could collapse any moment then he notice the many darts in his big you son of a bitch was his last comment before he passed out. Mystique grinned she spoke into a wakie talkie _sir we have him yes he is very strong willed he is very resistant_ _yes sir I will bring you him so you may delve into his mind and fix him to obey thank you sir mystique out. _With that saber tooth picked up spider-man and put him over his shoulder and grunted so this runt is the key to the revolution of mutants taking over how?

_Well it was said a boy with powers of a arachnid would lead us to victory mutants to take over the world and he is the prince of the dark arachnid many generations ahead on his eighteenth birthday he will go through a power change and become almost unstoppable but once we have him on our side the world will be at its knees_ she smiled. Saber tooth nodded in slight understanding didn't know the pipsqueak had such a dark secret?

_tell me about it there's more the dark arachnid was one of the most fiercest rulers of the world ever she showed no mercy to anyone she killed many just for acknowledging her! And soon her spawn will get his power which we will wield to our own uses._

**Hello everyone love that chapter yes well im happy you liked it need more reviews on my story also anyone who would like to give me points please feel free too True one and only Spider-man OUT! Fwip fwip!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

SpiderX

Get out of my head

(Unknown location 2:30 P.M)

When Peter came to he had to close his eyes to adjust to the bright white lights and the grayish white ceiling. **(Author note: hey if you're confused **_Italic_** is peters thoughts in his mind ok back to the chapter)** _Huh where am I? _His vision finally cleared he could feel a cool breeze on his upper body he looked down his suit was gone! And he was strapped to a chair peter started to panic and used all his spider strength he had.

The clasps didn't budge an inch! _Ok calm down peter. _He heard the humming of an elevator coming up? he felt fear usually he seems unafraid as Spider-man using quips but really every time he was scared out of his mind. But who ever kidnapped him must have known about his powers. There was a small ding to the elevator door the doors slid open like star trek,

And in walked a man wearing a helmet that covered most of his facial features and a purple cape and quite a bit of armor. Peter's spider-sense was blaring full blast now sweat dripped from his brow. The man only chuckled a dark deep laugh;

Well we finally meet "Spider-man". Peter only acknowledged him with a smirk to show he was not afraid, well you could have just called you know instead of kidnapping me.

Hmmm resistant to the very end, that made peter drop his smirk look what do you want from me? He only grinned I don't want anything but to show you a better future where mutants such as you and I rule the world for everyone.

Listen darth Vader I don't join villains I fight them. Peter started feeling his spider-sense grow stronger after saying that, the man frowned we'll see what you say after our little tests, peter could hear a humming near his head it only got louder as he felt his mind being searched through. He screamed in pain, No stop leave my head alone it got worse from their till he passed out.

**Dun will magneto be able to brainwash spider-man or will a little old friend of spider-mans return find out next time on SpiderX please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 SpiderX Old friend

**SpiderX**

**Old friend**

_**(First of all I would like to thank everyone who was patient with me and didn't hate my stories and secondly I'll always be spider-man or you're source of spider knowledge to you like Madame web which is like what the prophecy was like if you think about and well I'm out *web swings away*)**_

**(Unknown Pov)**

Green eyes watch from the shadows from the window of magnetos base of operations the shadowed character smiled _Good luck trying to get in his mind spiders got a strong will but maybe I can help him out _**(Have you guessed who it is yet) **with that being said there was the sound of rope and a clank to the roof and like a ninja the shadowed figure went through a vent unnoticed.

**(Spider-man also peters plus SpiderX's pov)**

Peter in his unconscious mind still felt magneto rifling through him like a folder obviously searching for something really important but no way in hell would he join that creep.

boy did it hurt he glared now where am I he thought in his head WAIT THOUGHT MAYBE I CAN TALK TO THE PROFESSOR he cried out but quiet enough that magneto didn't hear his outbursts, only looking for the memories of his **(Should I say past alternate dimension lives!)** But try as he might he couldn't get past the mental block his birth mother gave him to hide those memories and his true self.

**(Hah thought he would get brainwashed didn't you) **Peter called out for the professor as loud as he could just thinking about him magneto ended his searching session **(From now on using quotes so no one will be confused who is who and when talking) **"clever boy and you Charles sure as well know what I am after don't you" there was a chuckle over a small mental link (Yes leave the boy be or you won't like what you find) magneto smiled "You don't even know what his true potential is do you."

Charles Xavier smirked (I do indeed know his potential and what would happen if you find it) magneto looked at the limp brown haired boy in the chair "Do you now what do we say we send the boy on a test run as one of my brotherhood" Charles growled (Don't even try it you know he can't beat us all at once and we will stop you) magneto snickered "It was nice talking to you Charles but I have a new pupil to train" with that he cut off the connection and peters only way to escape

Magneto decided to make their new guest more comfortable for the moment sending a mental link to mystique "Mystique we have a new recruit give him a warm welcome won't you and use force if he gets out of line" she replied with "yes sir" magneto awaited as she carried the boy from his sight to a little room with a small bed a bathroom a ceiling fan and dropped clothes on the bed once the boy awoke that would be his uniform for now until he willingly accepts that this is where he will be for all time, with that she left the room unaware that there was someone else there.

Silver white hair showed in the room a lean woman with provocatively clothing all black with fur around her breasts and gloves with claw tips on them and boots her mask black covered only her glowing green eyes her eyes gleamed in the darkness

_she smiled Well seems you got yourself in some trouble eh spider_ she looked down at the unconscious boy smiling _Time to go but first things first _she pulled out the spider suit _ugh don't you ever wash this thing oh well at least you won't be nude even though you have quite the body_ she then slipped the suit onto him and mask on him, she looked outside just as she escaped the security she slipped out with peter on her back tied to her back she scaled a wall and leapt over a few buildings all the while she was being followed by a red 64 mustang inside rouge scot and Logan plus the professor were in there.

**(Alright if you could already guess who this is congrats you're a true spider-man fan then XD and sorry its short again but I really will be working on these things)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Spider awakens

**Chapter7**

**SpiderX**

**The Spider awakens**

**(Unknown pov)**

Just seeing the spider taken easily like that made my heart clench I always thought he was kind of smart as me like he could have even be a perfect thief such as myself if only he wasn't such a goody toe-shoes hero, having a little thought **(that really don't want to mention in the characters thieving perverted mind at the moment)** depends if the web-head would even go that far well no time for that.

time to set him up all comfy it was easy to pass the NYPD **(if anyone who's understood the term lol I live in new York and no joke that's cool huh)** also being a master thief no one would either care that the spiders been missing or police looking for him in fear of the worst pity they don't understand the poor teenager like I do no time for thinking on the past setting up a nice comfy couch leaving a blanket on the masked hero for privacy since he'd obviously freak who knew his secret even though they've met many times unmasked fluffing pillow the other set to make soup for him in the morning once he calmed down and realize that he would be safe…

**(Spider's pov lol yeah this chapter all cool)**

Waking up he could only see a ceiling fan moving like a helicopter in his blurry vision his head pulsed and pounded and god what he would give to have an Advil right about now sitting up quickly was a mistake he hissed between his teeth in pain his body was really sore like he went twelve rounds with the juggernaut and the rhino **(I know my villains so what don't judge my knowledge people!)** easing himself up he looked around he realized he was on a couch as well in someone apartment of some kind first thought that came to mind was _oh no did they see me with my mask off!_

He was about to jump out a window but realized he was still wearing the suit and that magneto guy and his head being looked through _was that a nightmare or something?_ He looked to a very nice and embroidered blanket to rich to be real it was as well familiar the furniture the room everything but he couldn't remember what or who owned this apartment he looked to the giant plasma TV screen that would cost quite a pretty penny the room had decorative and familiar paintings that looked really expensive, Peter grunted trying to stand up only to be pushed back down by a feminine hand that led up to the green eyed girl with white long hair in a pony tail green eyes stared at him in concern her face was so close **(within kissing distance I might add but I don't do couples)** _easy spider you're in no shape to be moving about_ there was only one person on the planet that said his name like that not menacingly but as a nickname Felicia? She smirked _did you miss me_ she laughed.

to peter it was the best thing to hear in his messed up life at the moment in which he laughed to The last time I saw you ya ran away from me and your dad helped us escape that prison Felicia glared don't _push it spider this is temporary till your back on your feet_ peter chuckled wouldn't think of it any other way he sighed having help from Felecia sitting up she set a table up for those nights alone eating popcorn or whatever she put a nice vegetable soup down _eat up_ peter blushed under the mask making Felecia roll her eyes at him _it's ok you can take off your mask if you want but you better eat that no matter what no ands or buts about it_ he looked to her then pulled his mask up to his nose so he could eat without it in the way still feeling secretive since he found out Felecia hardy was indeed Black cat a master cat burglar and thief didn't surprise him how she got all this stuff through using diamonds or small stolen wallets at least she gave back some of the treasures of money she only stuck to small banks but had lessened her fun nights out lately since he himself had spoiled her fun many times already, taking his first bite he mmed at the flavor wow did she make this or this that canned soup like soupers Oley from the restaurants down the street **(There was a soup place where I live then it got shut down)**

She sat down next to him putting her feet up she flipped the channel on the TV to a news station it was blabs about spider-man going missing and police in search of the web-slinger Peter nearly choked on his soup _Why are they looking for me?_ The channel changed quickly to more news reports of him missing in action JJ of course was happy he was gone Felecia changed the channel _So how long you planning on being missing_ peter turned to her and sighed not long just need to get back up on my feet first that guy packed a wallop in my head.

Felecia yawned _yeah what did that guy want with you anyways?_ peter finished the soup rolling the mask back into place Nothing but said I was a special power or something to help him beat the X-men Felecia only nodded _well you are pretty strong_ peter turned looking outside it was dark out morning almost in his head he was screaming _SHIT AUNT MAYS GOING TO KILL ME BRING ME BACK TO LIFE AGAIN THEN KILL ME AGAIN!_ Peter coughed well I better get going um thanks for the help Felecia sighed _anytime peter_ she said seductively in which peter shivered knowing already who she was so she knew who he was just she promised not to blab ever checking his cartridges of web fluid he found he only had enough to go home smiling he swung off into the night to queens…

Felecia watched him leave only a smile on her face she held up a cell phone with peters contacts and other things like cash and credit _he'll be back for sure now_

**(The professor's pov)**

'Drive faster Scott it appears he is okay but we must mentally assess him about Magneto' Scott floored his mustang taking a turn as the professor spoke to where spider-man was at this moment "Tell me again why we are after him professor" the professor didn't speak for a moment "yeah what's so special about this kid again" the professor slowly explained the strange anomaly about peter and that if magneto was after him then it could be anything but good if he joined the brotherhood which is why they were to find him and bring him to the institute to protect him from magneto he must be really important to be captured like that and that mysterious woman the professor couldn't fathom at all who she was but it appeared to be an old friend of peters

'Just drive ok Scott wolverine please come with me when we speak to spider-man again' wolverine nodded "Okay chuck but if he in anyway angers me I can't keep promises I won't slice him a new one" the professor watched the swinging figure flee and stop by a old house crawling into a window 'stop there Scott' the mustang stopped up at a familiar old house with flowers near the front and poppy beds of sorts in full bloom "So chuck this where the web-head lives huh" spoke wolverine not really caring if they got peter or not **(but inside you know he does)**

**(Peter's pov)**

Taking a long breath peter crawled into his window but first checking if aunt may was up it appeared she wasn't so he crawled in carefully his room was pitch black, light switch light switch if I was a light switch where would I be? He tripped over something in the dark making him hit his own dresser EEP! He yelled as his foot was rolling on a weight he left out **(if you understand by now he never cleans his room)** he turned on the light and slowly ever so slowly stood up and listened for his aunt if she awoke from the noise the familiar sounds of snoring told him she did not even awake a little phew aunt may must be a heavy sleeper, He slowly peeled off his spider suit and mask looking at his face in the mirror he noticed a couple bruises nothing a little makeup concealer won't fix

He sighed and slowly put on his pajamas and hit the bed with a grunt as his body was achy and hurting he instantly fell asleep unknown to him that he had visitors.

**(And that's a wrap people ok hope you didn't hate it if you flame it I really don't care just trying to write a awesome story so anyways see you later my spider-sense is going crazy *Swings off*)**


	8. Chapter 8 SpiderX The talk and moving

**SpiderX**

**Chapter8**

**The talk and moving to Bayville**

**(Peter's pov)**

It was only 20 minutes before there was a knock at peters window he grunted and jumped _at my window!_ He looked around his room for anything spider-man and realized he put those away in his closet in a chest under lock and key which he hides in his camera stuff his spider-sense wasn't going off so it probably wasn't bad

He crawled across the pitch black floor looking up he could see a familiar person Scott? He whispered to himself It was indeed Scott with his glasses and he wore a strange uniform with an X that crisscrossed it he opened his window gently whisper yelling at Scott What the hell are you doing here it's he looked at his watch 2:00 in the morning!

Scott smirked "we need to talk its very important" peter looked down at his pajamas blushing as Scott snickered "I see you like Doctor who" **(LOL I LOVE THAT SHOW SUE ME IF YA WANT) **peter turned even redder excuse me a moment please Scott, peter checked to see if his door lock systems was working and the door was locked and listened for aunt may in case of stirring no sounds but snoring.

Alright come in but be really quiet he whispered Scott nodded carefully coming in looked down he called "The coast is clear Logan professor rogue can come up now" the others whispered or the professor rather telepathically spoke 'ok Scott' slowly the professor hovered up **(Hey his chair can be a freaking hover chair if I want it deal with it and my awesome knowledge of marvel muhahaha!) **Logan came next and the girl called rogue she wore a green head band and green suit with a white X that crisscrossed like Scotts only the top was green and black her hair was brown and the one white streak that defined her mutation showed brightly in the room "Alright Bub time to talk" he glared at peter having enough of the waiting and professor did insist he needed to be taken in protection wise,

First off you said I could think this over what's the deal now? Peter glared just as intensely at Logan Xavier spoke directly and quietly but he didn't need that he could do it telepathically peter jumped as his voice spoke in his mind 'Magneto is why' Peter sat back on the bed You mean metal headed darth Vader guy Logan snorted "good one" **(LOL what he can also have a sense of humor)** Professor gave Logan a glare of no jokes at this time He continued to tell peter about magneto and the group called brotherhood a nasty gang of mutants who above all else were misguided by magneto and mystique cause of how they were found and added with lies from magneto he also explained the reason behind magneto and his reasons 'He says he can change the world for mutant kind but not in the way you would want' Logan sat back picking at his fingernail then staring at the goldfish tank on peters dresser he made a scary face in the tank scaring the fish away peter was dumbfounded by all the new information he's received

'peter we need you to come with us he's found something about you're powers that he wants and he will not give up on getting you back he will kill people to even get you which is why we're asking you to come with us so we may protect you and maybe help you understand you're powers' the professor spoke gently trying to get peter to understand Peter gave a sideways glance to the professor _How am I gonna explain this to aunt may I can't just leave her alone she needs me I'm all she has_ he thought sadly Professor can I please take my aunt with me I'm her last blood relative and I can't live without her Charles thought for a long moment he heard many cases of mutants and their relatives but most were either outed from their family from there mutation, or abused and used from that as well but this is a different case.

he turned to Logan rogue and Scott then back to Peter 'As long as you tell you promise to keep mutants secret we'll be happy to have you and your aunt at the mansion' peter face lit up Oh thank you professor I promise we wouldn't ever tell a single soul and my aunt can totally keep a secret **(BTW PETERS AUNT KNOWS HE'S SPIDER-MAN SECRETLY BUT PETER DOESN'T KNOW THAT)**peter smiled he sighed he also had last minute people to talk to about this Gwen he forgot about Gwen how was he to explain this to her Professor if I may but um can we not tell my aunt my secret

Charles smiled he already knew what his aunt may knew and it was about time they both talked about it 'of course peter' Peter exhaled relieved air Thank you he smiled um anyways well uh can you maybe come back tomorrow Logan growled "sorry Bub but Magnet head wants yeah and like chuck said he wants whatever power you have and won't even think about your aunt before killing her" peter pinched the bridge of his nose Right and you can't even give me time to talk to my girlfriend about this and right now my aunts sleeping.

Logan growled "we'll give you two days to talk with everyone you know before coming with us" Logan knows how it feels to move place to place and leaving loving family and friends which is why he was only being fair with peter on this the professor smiled 'alright while you're doing that we'll come by tomorrow to talk to your aunt and maybe tomorrow or the next day whenever you feel comfortable to pick you up' Peter smiled thank you professor Rogue shifted from foot to foot looking at peter having not really introduced herself in this whole conversation she hoped that this peter parker wouldn't do anything stupid to expose mutant kind at the institute after all it was pretty easy knowing who he was as spider-man "ahm rogue" she decided to introduce herself anyways

Peter smiled Peter parker Rogue sighed professor smiled "As you can see rogue here has a mutation that causes her touch to absorb anyone's energy memories and powers' rogue rubbed her arm in sadness she couldn't even hug a person without putting them in a coma 'well we must be going now' soon enough they climbed down and were gone into the night.

Peter groaned he needed sleep more than ever now and well it appears he wasn't having it cause his alarm clock went off time to get up for school he sighed rolling over he tiredly put on his school clothes a black t-shirt and a grey hoody along with blue jeans and his black Nikes, grabbing his olive green school bag he tied his skateboard in to the bag as he set up for morning and school he brushed his teeth combed his hair and could hear the stirrings of his aunt may.

He hoped today would be good if not better when he spoke to Gwen walking downstairs the sunlight filtered through his aunt was already making pancakes and breakfast _"peter!"_ she gasped she had waited all day and night for her nephew but here he was ready for school on top of it peter sighed his eyes looked downcast aunt may knew that look and she thought maybe it was time they talked about something she been meaning to tell him for a long time but that could wait till he returned from school _"nvm just eat you're breakfast"_ she set a plate down with eggs bacon and pancakes with sausages

peter sighed he could at least have time now to eat breakfast with his aunt should he tell her he's spider-man he felt that would destroy her she lost uncle Ben she probably would say no to him being spider-man she can't know not yet he'll have to tell her after school but he was going to tell her no matter what it was an important matter.

Peter finished his breakfast and left for school _"peter!"_ aunt may called him before he took off on his skateboard yes aunt may he turned to the frail woman she was she smiled _"Just have a good day at school"_ it looked like she wanted to say more but she decided not to at this point Aunt may went back inside as soon as peter left she looked at the picture of uncle Ben _"oh Ben I hope he'll be alright"_ as if he was still there the tinkling laughter of his voice filled her head and heart _"oh you're right Ben no need to worry on peter after all he is spider-man" _she left with that up to her room.

**(So how did you like that chapter not to bad I am bad at writing when it comes down to it sadly well more chapters to come)**


	9. Chapter 9 SpiderX The truth is out

**SpiderX**

**Chapter9**

**The truth is out**

**(Mystiques pov)**

Mystique was bored today after all they did get the brat as ordered but it turned out someone infiltrated the base and had taken the kid so now here they were looking through the city on the nose of sabertooth to finding the annoying brat in all her years did she have to stoop this low if only the spoiled brat wasn't so important she would be done with her mission and had him by now but no they have to search the city by sabertooths sense of smell well no need to complain now they had a spider to catch

**(Peter's pov)**

Peter panted having to run the next block as he was late again he was told to not run in the halls but I think this counts as an emergency to class to get there almost there the bell rung as he ran in to his desk making Gwen jump

she looked at peter with eyes full of concern "where were you last night peter" peter didn't dare meet her gaze yet as he was trying to get the nights homework out for the teacher to take I was out patrolling he whispered

Gwen didn't like that answer "your aunt called me to see you were with me peter she was worried sick" Peter winced yeah I know I just had trouble last night Gwen stared the nervous boy down "what's wrong" peter sighed might as well get this out of the way Gwen I-I- I'm moving he said finally making Gwen surprised and sad "you are why" he decided it was best to keep this to himself since the professor most likely wouldn't want anyone else to know but Gwen was Gwen so he explained everything from this week to the x-men she listened intently class was almost starting.

Gwen nodded "Alright peter if that's what's going on I trust you to make the right decisions but you better call me and tell me what's going on or so help me I will come down there and slap some sense into you" Peter blushed alright then he studied his notes one down one more to go MJW **(Short term for Mary Jane Watson if you wanted to know her full name XD Like it I think it's cool as MJ but that's just as cool)** the bell Rang for next period Gwen and peter both headed to their lockers good thing they were side by side turning the lock he put away his books Gwen doing the same "So are you going to tell MJ about you're moving" Peter sighed yes but just tell her if she asks that I am doing great at the new university Gwen smiled "Will do what if she asks how you're doing and wants to ask you herself" Peter grinned Just give her my cell phone number thought she may already have my phone number but it's probably gonna change for my protection Gwen chuckled at that "still can't believe you're going to move the mansion of professor Charles Xavier" Peter snickered Well apparently some guy is interested in powers I have Gwen hugged peter close kissing him gently "well your power doesn't interest me I love you for your cuteness and smartness" Peter snickered well you're way cuter than me he returned the kiss with as much gentleness he smiled Anyways lets go or we'll be late for biology class

He grabbed his books grabbing Gwen's hand he led her to the class unaware of the girl in a leather Jacket and black pony tail.

**(X-23's pov)**

'Do you see the boy' a walkie talkie wire crackled the girl smiled "yes orders to engage now" the voice crackled again 'no but use force if necessary when retrieving him let's see if that power will let itself out his true self' the girl **(X-23 messed up a couple chapters cause I got whole new ideas for stuff)** if she would smiled "will do" she then hung up and followed peter from behind a holowatch flickered on changing her appearance to that of a girl with brown hair and green eyes with a monkey hoody and grey backpack and blue jeans.

Peter looked behind him his spider-sense was going off like a gong but there was no one there but a sea of students turning back Gwen looked at peter strangely "Is everything ok peter" he smiled yah everything's just fine he followed her to biology the same girl with the brown hair and green eyes followed only to be stopped, as someone blocked her path a Jock that went by the name of Flash Thompson.

he smiled "hey yer kinda cute the names flash how about me and you hang out" the girl didn't say anything only pushing past the boy after her intended target only to be grabbed by said boy "hey hey what's the rush" before he could say more he was kicked in the stomach and flipped over into the lockers he groaned in pain as the girl walked by him following peter and Gwen.

**(Peter's pov)**

Peter and Gwen made it just in time for miss's kavka **(yes name of Dr. Kavka in many spider-man movies shows and comic's common name)** to explain cellular degeneration **(I'm no science person but I try to learn its hard subject for me so please don't hate me for idiocy)** and how it affects the tissue and brain functions Peter looked for his cellular degeneration homework but it was nowhere to be seen Aww cheese its I forgot my homework I must have left it at home or with my other homework in my locker Gwen smiled "here copy mine" Peter smiled looking at the teacher he started writing furiously the answers and simple writings on paper

suddenly the door opened all heads turned to the girl with long brown hair and a monkey hoody the teacher even double checked her list to see if the girl was a new student **"um excuse me but you're not in this class and who are you"** the girl eyes seemed to narrow at peter "I'm an exchange student from Germany" the teacher looked for any papers or slips **"well uh I'll have to ask the faculty about you later for now please take any seat you like"** the girl immediately took the one behind peter **"now then uh back to the mammals cells of beginning degeneration."**

Peter looked behind him only to see the green eyed girl staring at him oh um hello the girl looked at him and looked back down in her mind she was thinking only to focus on the mission at hand and not to talk to the target peter turned back and spoke with Gwen she seems kind of different? Peter said whispering Gwen giggled "well what do you expect she's knew and from Germany" peter nodded you do have a point there looking behind him he noticed the girl was copying notes already, he coughed trying to get her attention maybe he could start her off for the school year.

The bell rang meaning time for lunch he looked at Gwen knowing they had break time now to talk to this new girl so she started the conversation first "Hi I'm Gwen and this is peter welcome to midtown high how are you liking it here so far?" she asked the girl who was ready to follow target again but the girl started talking to her "I'm doing just fine now I believe it is lunch time" she said slightly confused by why the girl was asking her how she was doing Gwen smiled "That's great would you like to join us for lunch" peter smiled in greetings also

the girl smiled herself "Of course I would like that very much I brought bagged lunch" Gwen giggled "that's great well lets go" peter looked back only to see narrowed green eyes and a hint of determination he sweated a little in his mind he was wondering _what's this girls deal?_ It would be soon that peter would find out during lunch break who she was.

**(X-23's pov)**

Gaining trust of the target and the companion was easy to do but now to get rid of his companion and start phase two of the plan to capture peter parker aka spider-man following peter and Gwen she swore the kid was on to her sometimes he would look back at her and look away with glancing suspicious looks at her she paused and thought time to act more normal after all I'm supposed to be a normal girl she looked around the lunch room it was like eyes were ogling her body or something because half the boys were staring at her and drooling "So uh.." she looked back up at the companion name Gwen "I'm sorry we never got your name" she thought _oh crap I didn't even think of a name_ Then one suddenly came to her "Jessica"

Gwen smiled "well Jessica would you like to join us in a study session later" Jessica nodded "of course excuse me can I speak with peter alone" peter looked at her funny Gwen smirked "okay" she left to eat lunch Jessica's demeanor changed he grabbed peter by the arm tightly her grip was like iron.

**(Peter's pov)**

Peter's spider-sense was going crazy around this girl he would look back at her and look away when she looked at him it was just weird she was a normal teenage girl she didn't seem dangerous but just in case maybe he should keep his distance during his daze he missed Gwen and the girls entire conversation until Gwen said "Okay" and looking back at her retreating form

his spider-sense went nuts suddenly his arm was in a tight grip like iron he pulled and struggled but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of her grip finally he was dragged into the back of the school lunch yard near some dumpsters "Target acquired" her tone changed to a more monotone and robotic one Target wha-? suddenly he felt a prick on his arm looking down he realize she just stabbed him with a needle full of who knows what he looked around groggily he tried to call for help but he couldn't his throat closed up on him next thing he knew his face met concrete.

**(Professor Charles Xavier's pov)**

It's been at least an hour now and Peter parker has yet to come home his aunt was quite a sweet woman after the talk and revealing of who peter was it was funny she laughed and said that she knew all along peter was spider-man and has been waiting for him to come out with it about the issue and she said she'd love for peter to go to our program as well as she'd be happy to help the children around the mansion and even cook I tried to tell her that we'd take care of everything but she was very persistent and now we're waiting for peter to return home so we may tell him the good news.

**(Peter's pov)**

He felt his body being dragged he felt scratchy and itchy he realized then he was inside a sac huh? He heard talking a familiar voice why did it sound familiar he realized who it was after the word special power magneto and the other voice it must be the girls he oofed in pain as he was tossed into a truck of some sort what's going on where am I going? The truck started with a loud vroom of the engine he was tossed around in the back for some time

if only I could get out of this bag he said yelping in pain when his funny bone hit the side of the truck pained tears left him suddenly there was shouting and what sounded like the screeching of the trucks tires he yelled out as suddenly the truck swerved this way and that slamming him about until finally it stopped after hitting a tree

He felt like he was gonna puke there was rustling and footsteps "Hey is ok mein friend your safe now" the accent was German that much peter could tell there was a rip and light filtered through his eyes closed from how bright it was poking his head out he blinked a couple times in surprise to see a blue demon boy with yellow eyes and pointed ears and a devilish tail and three fingers on each hand "Boy you vwere in some deep trouble yeah" peter smiled Yeah I guess I was and um where am I and what are you? The boy smiled "mein name is Kurt and I am a mutant your half way across town" Peter gulped I am. One thing came to mind a very angry upset aunt may and a very pissed off Gwen Stacy.

looking around he realized he was on the road out how did you know I was in trouble Kurt chuckled "Ze professor sensed you're distress and he got a little sense that you vwere in trouble" Peter smiled well I'm peter parker "Let's get you home now" Kurt smiled "hold on and try not to inhale the smoke" peter looked at Kurt strangely the what? Before he could say anything in a blink of an eye they were at his home in the living room but the smell of brimstone and rotten eggs filled the air he coughed holding his neck in a choking motion "I did vwarn you" Kurt said with a chuckle aunt may was sitting in a chair with a tea cup and a smile and a knowing look peter gulped I'm home.

**(They're you have it Chapter nine I hope you liked it I worked on it and promised longer chapters so enjoy it)**


	10. Chapter10 Moving out Gwen follows

**SpiderX**

**Chapter10**

**Moving in and my girlfriend follows**

**(Peter's pov)**

Looking at my aunt I realized this is it she knows everything now instead of screaming and yelling he heard a sigh and the sound of knitting needles aunt may? She looked up "oh peter do get down from the coffee table it's clean" peter carefully climbed off the wooden antique coffee table uh what's going on here peter said unsure what was happening hoping it would end with it's a university and that he and her can move into the mansion personally now,

what peter got was a smiling aunt who had explained that she knew he was Spider-man from the beginning especially the first night because even if she wasn't watching she would come across his gear every once and a while and the last fight his mask was half ripped up brown hair sticking out "You didn't think I'd figure it out myself peter?" peter looked at her blushingly Aunt may I- "No buts just the truth" Peter stared at his aunt unsure what to say so Kurt his new friend here did he moved peters mouth like a puppet "ooh yes aunt may I am the amazing spider-man" peter slapped the blue elf's hands away Stop that! He said annoyed.

Turning to see some very amused guests including the professor Scott rogue and wolverine aunt may laughed "oh why don't I get you all some tea and cookies" peter shocked sitting down in pure shock that his aunt knew how could he had missed that maybe it was the time he turn everything blue and red from washing his suit and lied that he washed a flag in there boy that was a rough day for him on top of all the fact that some crazy electro guy was out there, **(Correct me if im wrong I watch the movies constantly but that was from the second movie I believe the scene with aunt may)**Along with basically breaking a promise to a dead man a good man he was but still how could he stay away from Gwen.

and then came the knock I'll get it peter yelped as he ran before anybody to the door opening it to a slightly saddened Gwen Stacy Oh uh hi Gwen come to say goodbye or not goodbye just you know hello _God I'm rambling again make it stop!_ Gwen putting her finger to his lips hushed the babbling hero "First of all where were you second of all I decided to come with you on your little super hero team of mutants" she smiled

Logan growled menacingly at peter "no the less people that know the better she cannot come wit-" the professor wheeled up next to peter 'Why hello there I am professor Charles Xavier I study and help mutants find control in their powers as well as finding a home where they will be treated like normal everyday people' Gwen was more than a little shocked to be meeting The professor Charles Xavier "Oh hello I am Gwen Stacy and my I got so many questions to ask" The professor wheeled next to Gwen talking with her as if they were old friends peter sighed "so she's really coming with us but Gwen what about your mom and brothers.

She smiled "peter she'd totally let me go after all where else am I to go" peter shifted from foot to foot seeing everyone looking at him with stares of amusement Fine but don't get in the way when dangers about ok Gwen giggled "now when have I ever done that" peter groaned Is it too late to say I would rather fall from a building and not swing then have my girlfriend come with me.

Gwen cuffed him on the head for the smart comment explaining to them she would tell her mom that it was an academy and she'd be getting her stuff packed and ready Peter now hid away into his bedroom the professor gave peter a special cell number that only he could use to contact them to pick him up they left in Scotts red 1976's mustang he sighed could this day get any worse? He spoke to himself only to get a faint feeling of danger through his spider-sense me and my big mouth he immediately told aunt may that he would be back and there was trouble aunt may smiled "be back by dinner dear and try not to get hurt while you're out" peter sighed no promises and in his suit took off web swinging out the window towards the trouble Trouble that would take him and mercilessly test him.

**(Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to finish this and making it short but I just got a idea for the next chapter which is why you must bare with me on this and be patient it's a hard process to write such a amazing story well see you all next time spidey out)**


	11. Chapter 11 SpiderX Spidey goes missing

**Chapter11**

**SpiderX**

**Spidey goes missing**

**(Spider-mans pov)**

One night couldn't he have one night off it so was unfair of course he had to fight one more super insane villain but what he didn't expect was for that villain to be some mad evil scientist who knew how his powers worked alright chuckles what's so funny about me being a spider powered superhero? The guy eyes were hidden by goggles and before he knew it a arch of electricity was now coursing through his body it hurt it really hurt like being rubbed raw by a zillion needles at the same time as being on fire he yelped out in pain but managed to disconnect the lightning wire and punch the mad scientist in the face I'm not a fuse box buddy so why don't you hang around till the cops show up he only saw a smug smile on the doctors face why are you- before he could continue his next words there was a prick of pain in his arm only to see a red needle like object two three tops in his right leg and arm and everything went black.

**(X-Men's pov)**

'Scott slow down please' the car slowed to a stop to see the familiar red and blue themed spider hero being dragged by two men in white lab coats into a van labeled **(by the way I know not much about hydra so please don't hate on me if my information is correct but this stories a fanfiction its not supposed to always be correct) **with a skull and tentacles Scott jumped out along with wolverine and rogue Kurt teleported right next to them "We have to save him!" the professor nodded 'Scott rogue stop the men from taking are friend wolverine I'll try to connect to him with a mind link just keep them busy' Scott and rogue took off to the two men about to take off rogue took the opening from the man's hand and took off her glove absorbing the man he dropped like a sack of potatoes Kurt kicked a few scientists about before bamfing to another three

Wolverine snarled and punched a few guys but there was a clicking noise and the whir of mechanical parts taking a new form the van was almost like a transformer. Only it transformed into a helicopter wolverine growling jumped on top of the helicopter only to be blasted off by some stun gun he couldn't move and the professor couldn't connect to peters mind Scott blasted at the flying away helicopter but was pushed down by rogue "NO Spidey's still in there" she yelled Scott shook his head and forgot about that the professor sighed 'Wolverine can you track the scent of those men I cannot reach peter it appears they had mental barriers on that thing' wolverine growled angrily "Nah Scents to far plus I think I know where they're taking him" the professor looked at Logan to elaborate Logan explained many details of his time with Shield before he came here **(Making up ok so don't yell at me for lies)** and the group of terrorists called Hydra and whatever they want with Spider-man can be anything but good.

The professor sighed 'We must return to the mansion and regroup' Scott nodded and inside was worried for the wall crawler they had made friends with so soon and now was taken to who knows where he hopped into the driver's seat along with wolverine helping the professor into the back rogue followed suit and they took off for the mansion they're time to save Spider-man bleak.

**(Peter's pov)**

He felt numb that's all he felt but everything was so dark and slowly coming into focus there were people around him they kept talking about plans and experiments the voices grew louder as he felt the moving vehicle come to a stop and his head bumped the wall he hissed out in pain feeling starting to return as vision and hearing he was as well restrained on in tight metal cuffs that every time he struggled would give him a numbing sort of feeling then his body would feel all fuzzy and he couldn't even move his toes or eyes.

light filtered through making him close his eyes at the bright light but shadows filtered in they had helmets and red lenses guns strapped to their backs and a type of green armor one of them none to gently grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand up "Up Spider brat" the man growled peter bit his lip muffling the pained whimper two other man grabbed hold of his arms tightly leaving a bracelet on him he didn't want to find out what it was for but he was pretty sure it was electrical and would shock him

"Get moving" they held a gun to his back as well the men surrounded him on all sides guns pointed at him one man forcefully tightened his grip causing peter to groan in pain as it felt like his collar bone and shoulder would break "Dr. Freeman" **(LOL MADE UP NAMES SOME NOT MADE UP PEOPLE)** there was a tall lanky man with greasy brown hair that didn't cover all his head his face had a jagged scar from his right brown eye to a bright almost radioactive green one and he smiled a most terrifying smile at peter

"**Zis must be my test subject then!" **his teeth were rotted and yellow peter glared at the scientist struggling and kicking before the bracelet turned on shocking him he cried out in pain his body spasming in pain the doctor smiled and close to his face **"you vwill be so fun to play with wont you"** then he was taken to a room and tossed roughly into it the rooms walls were completely white nothing else but a camera and white walls and a bathroom a hard cold metal bed was in the upper right corner Peter felt like a damn broke this never happened to him before can his day get any worse he curled up in a fetal position unaware of the observing eyes of scientists up top "Sir when should we begin the tests" the same man Dr. Freeman looked at the others with a darkening look **"Tomorrow but let our guest get comfortable first tomorrows a big day for him" **

**(AND THERE YOU HAVE IT SPIDER-FANS WILL CONTINUE THIS MORE SOON WILL THE PROFESSOR AND THE X-MEN GET SPIDEY OUT BEFORE THE TESTS BEGIN FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SPIDERX BEGINS!)**


	12. Chapter12 SpiderX Test 1

**Chapter12**

**SpiderX**

**Test 1**

**(Peter's pov)**

What did they want from him he never fought hydra before so this wasn't good for him what are they going to him is one worry he had the floor was not very comfortable was another thing peter groaned groggily looking around the plane bright white room he wasn't sure but his throat was dry and he was hungry he looked at the camera now watching his every move and glared he sighed they're a bathroom and toilet with a shower at least they let him have that his stomach growled he groaned starving there was a loud buzzer noise that startled him he jumped looking he saw a metal flap opening and out popped a tray and closing.

he looked cautiously at the food maybe it was laced with drugs or some chemicals or even poison but his stomach growling won him over he looked at the lumpy Mac and cheese **(yeah gross I nearly puked writing it ok) **he saw a spoon and a milk carton he sniffed it to make sure that wasn't drugged too but no scent just plain old milk ewe scratch that sour milk he pushed the carton away looking at the lumpy Mac and cheese he picked up his spoon and scooped up a green lump fell out Oh god but his stomach was yelling he needed food to keep his strength

It was one bites two then three and then the plate was empty he nearly puked several times but he ate it he left the tray by the flap which robotically was dumped by a trap trash door that closed and sealed tightly uh? He wondered what now but just waited maybe overpowering a guard then escaping but he didn't even know this place so he had to wait think of a plan to escape get to know it he sighed he hated this plan but for it to work he'd have to play subject for a while Peter looked around and wondered if they were monitoring right now or maybe they were just waiting to see him use his powers and search his new prison not really prison exactly but it was highly big the ceiling seemed like forever.

peter huffed nothing to do but crawl I guess and he did among the scientist started picking up the data "he's using his sticking abilities" they murmured "subject sticking to walls perfectly balanced" another spoke peter sighed **(I know this is gross but peter can still make his own webs only they're not as durable as his webshooters lol so uh if you find it gross skip this)** using the familiar pose for web shooting a light but strong enough to hold him web shot from his wrist across the room he strung himself a hammock to the ceiling his own little gym that would disintegrate in a hour or if he stopped applying some every hour.

the scientists as well were ready to take samples of the web but that was for another time the door opened letting in light for the scientists "doctor it appears he's awoken and has made himself comfortable in the ceiling in a webbed hammock" Dr. freeman took a closer look "remarkable well test 1 begins now" the scientists nodded "sector 3 2 to patients room restrain him for testing" two large burly men in lab coats came into the room peter gasped and looked ready to take them out to freedom

but he didn't get far surprisingly they didn't study up on him for nothing it was like a bomb went off and a loud screeching disorienting him gave the men enough time to stab a sedative into him he struggled a little less until a women in a lab coat with goggles on her eyes hiding them and a mask that covered her mouth from probably the chemicals she held a needle filled with a glowing mixture "relax its ok it'll be over soon" she reassured if she were nice he would let her do this but she was a crazy scientist he pulled and struggled away from the needle the men held him steadfast though and soon the needle was inserted he winced in slight pain as the liquid was released into his blood stream.

The men ran fast as they could from the room the door slid back into place as if it were never there peter curled in on himself holding his arm _what did they give me_ he thought he was a little scared but he stayed strong he wasn't letting these scientists get the best of him yet he hissed a little in pain his body felt hot too hot and everything had a red tinge to it what was going on his senses seemed stronger like ultimate overdrive spider mode what was happening he felt the hum of electricity running through the buildings walls and rooms air conditioning loud and scary he jumped as it sounded like something crashed but really it was one of the scientists dropping a pencil in the observation room up top apparently his hearing was doubled in senses and sight he looked around even seeing every fiber and even through a small hole the crevices of the door he could see many things but he didn't like this feeling what did they inject him with? Was the one question going through his mind over and over again please find me and help me soon? He pleaded to no one but tried his best to reach the professor.

**(X-Men's pov)**

"Scott!" Jean yelled dropping bags from her trip to her parents house visiting and telling them how everything was she tackled Scott giggling "So how was the newbie" **(Yes couples not good with them but I'll try my best)** Scott looked down sadly eyes downcast "Some men got a hold of him a terrorist group called hydra we don't know where they took him but wolverine knows maybe he's tracking them right now" Jean gasped rogue flipped her hair "I know spidey will be ok don't you worry now we have tomorrow to look now let's get inside and get some rest" Scott smiled and holding Jeans hand walked into the mansion together

rogue and the professor followed suit 'I'm sure he'll be ok rogue after all wolverine knows where they may have took him' rogue sighed "I just wish could have taken em all out you know" the professor turns to rogue 'I will try my best to reach him rogue don't you worry about it for now you worry about getting some rest DR session tomorrow 3:00 P.M.' he said and wheeled away

While rogue sighed and headed inside the mansion looked like ultimate chaos with a few new Mutants added to the mix **(Ok my characters I made them up but a few ones I know too well) **There were three familiar couch potatoes at the giant TV screen.

Billy bob the famous flying whirlwind of annoyances small in size but can pack a punch like the juggernaut, and next to him a brunet girl with a mischievous eyes Mavis can control the shadows and anything at all basically spooky, and the blond haired boy next to her with the goofy looking glasses was John nobody knew how he got his powers but he can control any element and power just by touching someone or something kind of like rogue only he didn't absorb them and put them in comas.

Rogue annoyed completely ignored the annoying children but something spoke out on the news that immediately caught her attention just before mavis was going to change the channel rogue snatched the remote turning the volume up ignoring the children's protests

_Hear live in Manhattan times square we have just received news of a kidnapping strangely the vigilante spider-man has gone missing and not moments later all electronics had ended with this video feed from terrorism group called hydra who had demands for the city and any who know of the webs linger we will play the video feed now_

Suddenly the screen went fuzzy and the familiar symbol for hydra popped up not before seeing a red faced skulled man **(not good at describing red skull and they're will be avengers in this cause hey who couldn't say we added them into the mix cool huh might add a guardian of the galaxy in the end for fun since I'm watching it for the seventieth millionth time)** he smiled **darkly "Hello all I know you all are thinking to run and hide but we have demands and we want answers or"** the camera turned to the familiar figure of spider-man only he was hunched over bare but his mask he looked drunken and in pain that worried rogue "Oh no" the screen returned to the supposed red skull **"First we want avengers to surrender they're famed captain Americas blood to us and second all of shields new plans of technology I know no one would let their favorite hero down would they you have six weeks or we'll be thinking of a spider themed army upon new York"** **(I know stupid rant blah blah blah Idk I couldn't think) **Then the screen went blank and back to the news station rogue felt sick to her stomach and immediately told the professor what happened and what she saw only to see the professor wearing and using the cerebro **(don't know why but can't describe will work on this sometime)** the professor opened his eyes 'I know rogue I know he's hanging in there we'll gather a team maybe even contact this captain America' rogue shook her head "But professor you're talking about the avengers here what makes you think they'll help mutants?" professor turned 'Because a man's life is at stake and I doubt they'd sit Idly by and let this hydra do this please rogue leave the planning to wolverine and I contact storm maybe as well' Rogue sighed "I hope your right professor or else spidey in big trouble"

**(Chapter twelve your way hope the X-men can contact captain America soon or else Spidey's in deep trouble plz review I need reviews to continue my writing not getting enough feedback)**


	13. Chapter 13 Test 2 X-men and the avengers

**Chapter13**

**SpiderX**

**Test 2 and the X-men meet captain America and the avengers**

**(Peter's pov)  
**Peter awoke to a splash of water in the face "get up we need you awake for this" the man in white growled at peter like he was scum forcefully he was set in a chair

What do you want from me why can't you leave me alone? The men laughed "Aww shut the hell up kid if we didn't need your blood and the caps blood you would be dead by now" peter gulped the woman from yesterday came but this time she had some sort of gun thing peter didn't like the looks of it W-What's that? He pointed to the gun the woman looked at it "Its to ensure you're body's reacting exactly how we want it to the serum we gave you now hold still or this will hurt a lot more than before" Peter jolted backing into a corner after he all but left the chair she sighs "don't make us have to restrain you Mr. parker" she said annoyed

Peter jaw tightened Hell no leave me alone! He shouted before they could blink peter had all but webbed the good doctor aside and with strength of past an entire spider now knocked the two men into the ceiling **(OOH OUCH) **peter panted looking at the open door and the camera he ran he didn't know where but he was getting out of there.

**(Avengers pov)**

Tony stark aka Ironman had just watched the news report from hydra and to tell him he was surprised they had captured spider-man when not even he and the avengers themselves couldn't even the one eyes Cyclops Nick fury couldn't manage to get him but hearing this was a slight upset Steve Rogers aka captain America looked about to tear a new one with the red skull following that anger was Clint Barton Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff Black widow good thing Bruce was too busy in the lab for this no one needed the Hulk rampaging through Ny at the moment.

Tony sighed turning to Steve "So I suppose you all want to get suited up and find out where hydra is" three nods in unison minus thor who was going out with Jane **(Jane is thors girlfriend named Jane I watch thors movie less sadly I'm into all marvel and DC but sometimes I get bored of movies) **tony smiled going into his lab to tell Bruce the news and as well tweak his armor for the upcoming battle when he gets a call from fury "ugh just put the Cyclops on the line Jarvis" (**Just A Rather Very Intelligent System)** he wiped his face from oil turning to see the one eyed director himself **"I suppose you've watched the broadcast and the demands"** he said sounding deadly calm never really a good sign "Yeah and I suppose that we have someone to rescue as well and I think you just want to tell us off cause you felt like it" he said while fixing his armor and the others getting suited up for the biplane Fury glared with his one good eye "**Just find out what it is they're doing and shut it down stark"** then the screen went black Tony mimed fury growling.

**(X-Men pov)**

It was morning the professor had been on cerebro all night finally storm decided he take a break he sighed 'I just can't connect to him it's as if he was barrier proofed any luck with wolverine' Storm smiled "yes only one problem we're a little outnumbered but I suppose with the help of the Avengers we can maybe do this" the professor smiled 'Gather up the X-Men in the DR in twenty five'

He smiled before taking his needed rest Storm smiled and followed those orders first waking the girls up Kitty pryde and rogue since they shared a room along with Mavis, Rogue groaned beat and tired but she decided to get ready for DR session and suit up kitty sighed as well Mavis was already heading towards the room "Morning" she said to Storm and walked past her Storm watched after her

now to wake the boys wolverine returned slightly grumpy "Morning the brats in the DR yet" storm nodded "all waiting and accounted for any luck on finding peter" he sniffed the air a little "nah no matter how far I went the sent stayed about the same its like he disappeared without a trace probably they're doing but I still should be able to get a scent" Wolverine left for the **(If you don't watch X-men period it's called the Danger room they're in it's a virtual training room)** Dr room unaware of peters chances of escape.

**(Peter's pov)**

Peter gasped having run down several halls the walls and doors all looked the same Shit how do I get out of here? He gasped when he saw a camera webbing it and ripping it off the wall he hid on the ceiling hearing running footsteps coming his way looking down sweating as the men stopped "I thought I heard a voice down here he must of went that way come on" the man with the tranquilizer gun ran the other direction along with the other man peter waited and listened for anymore footsteps and people jumping down he panted that was close but now what he tried to remember where that door was before they came here, _worry about that later right now try not to get caught_ he said in his mind while crawling along the wall and seeing a vent he got a great idea popping it off then closing it behind him.

He crawled through four or eight air ducts till he stopped and heard that familiar voice Red skull he whispered looking down he saw the man himself sitting at a roundtable with some familiar figures **(IDK but I know these have to be at least ironman's old foes mandarin modock not sure on him)** peter looked down listening in on their conversation **"Haha with captain Americas blood we can create an army of super soldiers along with a few spider themed ones knowing this spider-man was as well bitten by a super serum enhanced spider"** **(LOL I THINK THAT'S WHAT SPIDERS ARE ENFUSED WITH BUT I COULD BE WRONG XD) **Modock growled "And what does that leave us in this world once you get the serum" modock complained as usual the mandarin smashed his fist on the table "As long as I get ironman head on a platter I'm good" he said growling peter gasped as he saw the door opened and in walked a soldier "Sir Spider-man has escaped" Red skull was furious **"WHAT FIND HIM AND GET HIM BACK WITHOUT HIM WE HAVE NO REASONS OF THE COOPERATION OF CAPTAIN AMERICA!" **he yelled the man immediately ran out of the room.

Peter took that as his cue to crawl away and looked through many vents one familiar door showed finally I bet that's the way out! He said to himself looking down around he saw nobody he carefully opened the vent and crawled down looking around for cameras he found none I'm home free he took one step and next thing he knew he was surrounded by soldiers What how then red skull himself came to the front **"Didn't think we'd find you did you spider-man cloaking devices are very useful as well as knowing where you were with the tracking device we installed into you"** peter gasped that's what that stuff was

"**Now then return to your cell peacefully or we'll escort you ourselves" **peter looked around over 20 hydra agents surrounded him he growled Over my dead body and with that he sprayed a wide spread of webs blinding everyone **"GET HIM!"** yelled red skull as he ran down the corridor to freedom dodging bullets and tranquilizer darts courtesy of his spider sense he made a close shave from a dart as it landed in the door looking at it he realized it was a code no its all he said turning to have several guns raised at him from the cat walk above and around he raised his arms up in surrender look fellas can't we talk about this next thing he knew everything went dark from the hit to the head **(SO CLOSE)**

**(Avengers pov)**

Steve Rogers also known as captain America was quite for one furious that Red skull was back and holding a hostage now he may not think much of vigilantes but he's seen the kid do nothing but good since he popped up saving innocent lives from megalomaniacs as well as petty crime and bank robberies anyone who can do that is good in his books so finding him kidnapped by hydra being as well experimented on made his blood boil after finding out what they did to Bucky his old comrade in the war he had many reasons to be angry well now he had family and friends to help him in this walking into the quinjet everyone already suited up and ready to go "can you hear me capscicle" the mechanical voice of ironman spoke through his commlink "Loud and clear" he responded interlocking his shield to his back and easy unlocking like a magnet but still tight and sturdy to remove from battle "So let's get this show on the road" spoke Clint who was sitting at the pilot seat having won a game of rock paper scissors with tony for who gets to drive the jets engine fired up tony landed onto the deck just in time his armor reverting back into what appeared to be a suitcase **(wouldn't it be cool if it was a watch much more portable than a suit case but I decided not to do that knowing some haters out there)** Hawkeye smiled as he was sitting in the back seat next to bruce "Woohoo its been forever since we got real action" Tony gave Hawkeye a glare like never to do that again "Now what's the plan capscicle" he said to Steve who hated the nickname but was used to it "we'll be going into two teams Black widow Hawkeye you know what to do take out the security me and you will go in search of the kid and bruce" he turned to the man in the back who was all but twiddling his thumbs "we'll call you when we need you ok" bruce nodded knowing it was a hulk situation when they called him "alright everybody know the plan then let's go" before anyone could start the engine they got a call from the one eyed pirate nick fury **(XD that's what I would call him) **"Before you all take off they're will be a back up team now don't give me that look stark it's a good team you should know well" landing next to them was the black bird and in the driver seat was Logan a cigar was in his mouth "Hey how's it going tin can" he greeted ironman growled "let's go already" a voice resounded in everyone's head 'Hello avengers I am professor Charles's Xavier and have to inform you that we above all us protect ourselves in battle that is all' **(XD I didn't know what else to say all im saying is they're working together lol)** "alright fire it up Hawkeye lets go" both engines revved up and they floated high into the sky before taking off to the destination.

**(Well that is it for Chapter 13 enjoy and please be patient I am in school now so writing chapters will be thin so See you when I do takes off in back of black bird)**


	14. Chapter 14 SpiderX The rescue

**Chapter14**

**SpiderX**

**The rescue**

**(Peter's pov) **

He groaned his eyes blurry peter slowly came to consciousness only to feel the cold hard metal against his back he struggled against the binds holding him **"Ah Ah no struggling"**

That voice he growled the red skull himself left the shadows of the room **"You sure almost gave us a run for are money Mr. Parker is it" **he smiled cruelly as peter struggled wanting to tear him a new one **"Well I see we may have to speed up the process Mr. Parker" **it was then he noticed the scientists or what looked like doctors on each side of the bed setting up machines and a IV bag peter growled No way in hell am I giving you my blood the red skull seemed to smirk **"It appears you have no choice who's going to save you now Mr. Parker" **It was then that the straps came undone and he was phased through the floor **"WHAT! Find the intruders"** he yelled at the nearby soldiers and into the intercom _"Alright big reds distracted kitty you got peter"_ Ironman said into the commlink "yeah he's not looking to good Spidey you alright?" peter was basically in lala land as to kitty's question

"Guess never being phased before takes a lot out of a guy that or they had injected him with some tranquilizers to keep him quiet for what freaky surgery there doing" Ironman didn't like the sound of that _"everybody get that"_ he said into the calm "Loud and clear tin can" said Logan as he captain America Hawkeye hulk black widow **(Thors on asgard sorry but im moving it to like partly second movie where he comes back) **were fighting soldiers of Hydra.

red skull was in the control room watching the fight trying to find where his little test subject had gone and the one who took him **(And how ironman knows peters identity think the shield team from Ultimate spider-man that's why lol) **Hulk was busy fighting a few altered genetic super soldiers that were the only ones successfully made with the captains blood that was left over from a fight it only made 3 but they weren't nearly as strong as the original and were partly unstable captain America decided to find red skull and bring him to justice as he put it but it was like a maze in the compound and they didn't have time for this reluctantly he ran back to the quin jet just as ironman had blasted the last of the soldiers wolverine in his seat with peter being brought into the back of the black bird they took off instantly _"Mission success"_ they all nodded **"yes sort of he's unconscious but he'll be fine"** kitty said a little worried but professor said he'd be fine once back at the mansion "uh I guess this is where we part ways eh professor" said bobby (Iceman if you don't know that already) professor smiled 'thank you very much for your help avengers we could never have done it without you we'll keep in touch'

Ironman captain America hulk black widow and Hawkeye all smiled in return **"As will we to your Xmen see you guys"** it was then they took off heading to the tower **(probably helicarrier to report a success XD)** all was silent on the drive back to the mansion aunt may and Gwen were worried sick about peter and knowing why could also make it worse **"Professor is peter a gonna b alright"** spoke rogue from the back seat checking on peters vitals near the medical table 'I don't know rogue but I am getting senses of failing brain washing and of course a few chemicals its more than what red skull said he was going to do I also fear he has the DNA he wanted'

Rogue was worried then 'No need to worry on that now rogue right now we need to mostly worry about getting peter to the mansion and to Hank to examine and remove the foreign chemicals inside peters blood no telling what they've done to him' Logan growled "red bastards probably tried to brain wash him as it is" he snarled, Logan put the blackbird on autopilot 'Oh and a friends coming to visit the mansion for a bit' **"WHO!" **they all yelled in unison well accept unconscious spider-man Charles sighed "Deadpool"** (HA DIDN'T THINK I WOULDN'T MAKE IT INTO THIS DID YA DID YA!, HAHA CHIMICHANGAS ALL AROUND!)** Wolverine sat back contemplating this until he realized who Deadpool was "WHAT you nuts chuck that Jack ass can't visit he'll destroy the mansion remember last time!"

***Flashback***

"_OH WOLVY!" called the ever so persistent red and black with katanas and bombs gun wielding merc with the mouth "you promised I could fly the Black bird" 'Never said such thing' replied the ever so grumpy wolverine "COOOOMEE OOON I'll trim your back hairs" 'No wade' "pleeeaaaseee! I promise I'll train in the danger room on the highest level the entire week!" wolverine sighed heavily "fine but let's at least take off somewhere less populated" he said._

**(Inside the blackbird)**

"_Alright these are your controls this blinky thing here is your radar and this is to start th-wolverine slams into the back of the jet as Deadpool took off in seconds "HAHA THIS IS SO MUCH FUN AHH SHIT!" he pressed a button and he was ejected safely into the sky wolverine shook his head "Deadpool DEADPOOL!" metal fire and two weeks of house work the mansion was utterly destroyed that year._

***End Flashback***

'yes yes we all remember wades accidental destruction of the mansion but this time I'm assigning him to peters bedroom that is if peter is awake by that time to see him' wolverine growled "this is going to be a crazy weekend"

Once returned home it took eight days two weeks to flush peters systems of any toxins or strange chemicals inside him "he's all clean" spoke the giant blue cookie monster** (XD) **called beast 'thank goodness Gwen and may will be so very much relieved to know he's alright' **"Goodness what did they do to him his chemistry was utterly messed up when you brought him in" **the professor wheeled off afterwards mentally checking everyone but not intruding at all 'I should call may to see how she and Gwen are fairing'

He did so over the phone 'yes he's at the mansion safe and sound yes I'll send a car for you and Miss Stacy right away to see him goodbye' "who was that chuck" 'miss parker and miss Stacy are our guests tonight please alert storm of the visitors' "its been 22 days chuck shouldn't the webhead be awake by now" 'the foreign chemicals found within peter may have altered him in some ways so when he does wake up he'll need all the support he can get' voiced the professor to all who can hear him mentally. 'either way prep the car have scott and rogue go with you as well' he smiled as wolverine left to do just that 'please wake up soon peter wake up soon' he thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Awakening SpiderX alive

Chapter 15

Awakening SpiderX alive

**(Peter's pov)**

Waking up was the hardest thing peter has ever done in his life that and fighting mutants and genetically enhanced super villains second then well at the moment his eyelids felt like lead and his body as well, moving or trying to move his arm he reached for his face trying to open his lids in doing so he managed to open them.

Everything was fuzzy and blurry colors mixed with other colors until slowly things dimmed and brightened and refocused looking down at himself he realized he was on some sort of bed and the room was an aged grey

A light blinked a little from bad electricity and to his side was a bunch of medical equipment all hooked up to him, he looked around it was some sort of medicine room or a mini hospital but where was he?

Trying his luck he coughed at first having not used his voice accepts for screaming as of recently "H-Hello..." he felt no danger his spider sense wasn't going off so he trusted it for the moment, all he could really remember was seeing kitty and then nothing.

A metal door slid open star trek style and in walked a tall blue hairy Hank **(AKA BEAST) **"whoa are you the cookie monster gone angry" squeaked peter.

Hank chuckled at the comparison quite used to it now as it wasn't first time to be compared to something just as blue and atrocious **"No No im not I'm Hank professors' right hand man when it comes to medical and new things to help mutants blend in with society"** Walking over to peters side he tapped the Iv bag a couple droplets of the nutrients went through the tube into Peters iv **"you gave us all quite the scare that and red skull having done so many things to your body chemistry it wouldn't know what's up or down or even heal itself with your shall we say quick healing"** peter just watched him thoughtfully "oh no Gwen aunt may are they okay I gotta go see them!" he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed only to be halted by hank **"No no they're fine you though need to stay in bed for a couple more days and rest no telling physical activity could do to your body at the moment let it heal and rework itself at least"** spoke hank peter reluctantly layed down pouting

"**Don't worry professor sent Logan to go pick up your aunt and your female companion"** peter smiled in relief _'At least they'll be safe here'_ he thought **"Now then I'll be back in ten minutes don't even try getting out of bed cameras all through this room and you're lucky your awake you almost died twice on us upon reviving you" **his eyes widened in shock peter wasn't sure what to do with this new information.

"Oh god I sure as heck am getting a tongue lashing from Gwen when she gets here aren't I?" peter sighed and awaited the possibly very worried and slightly angry girlfriend and concerned upset aunt. Soon the rest walked in with permission from storm to visit peter "hey guys well this is a nice welcome home party" was his sarcastic reply as to his basic welcome home welcoming party that day turned into a kidnapping, "We hope you feel better peter we really do" spoke rogue and her southern accent.

Peter winced when Kurt poofed on the edge of his bed it sort of hurt his eyes and the sulfur smell made him nauseous "I'll be fine guys just probably should watch out more for crazy super villains who wanna use your blood for stuff to take over the world and stuff" rogue sat in a chair beside peter "that's not what I am worried about peter it ah the fact that magneto, and red skull are workin together to turn you into some mindless zombie and try and destroy us all" peter winced "rogue I would never ever do that I mean I'm just one guy I can't take you guys out anyhow not with you all together at least" rogue smiled "well get better soon Pete cause we're having pizza on Friday and tonight's chili" she said with a smirk now peter chuckled "yeah" as each of them left all peter could think "w-what's so special about me that I had to be kidnapped like that" he didn't mull over it any longer cause he was soon asleep in seconds. "Another day spider-man another day your power will soon be ours" was the dark voice within the back of the spiders mind magneto smirked in knowing that with the info they had on the spider he'd be under there control and very soon.


End file.
